footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA European Championship video games
The UEFA European Football Championship has its own video games licensed from European football's governing body, UEFA. Seven games have been released so far, with the first game released in 1988. Originally held by Gremlin Interactive, it was then held by Electronic Arts from Euro 2000 till Euro 2012. Konami have the rights for Euro 2016. UEFA Euro 1988 Euro'88, by Gremlin Interactive was the first game to replicate the European Football Championship, including only the 8 teams present in the final stage with accurate rosters and stadiums. UEFA Euro 1992 Euro'92, by Gremlin Interactive was the second game to replicate the European Football Championship, including only the 9 teams (with Yugoslavia) present in the final stage with accurate rosters and stadiums. UEFA Euro 1996 Euro'96, by Gremlin Interactive was the third game to replicate the European Football Championship, and using all the hype behind the Football is coming home campaigns, the Sheffield company modified some parts in their Actua Soccer title, including the 16 teams present in the final stage with accurate rosters and stadiums, as well as Euro 96 mode, Exhibition Match, Practice Penalties, and Practice game. It was sold for Windows, DOS, and the Sega Saturn. UEFA Euro 2000 After Electronic Arts purchased the license, it was expected the game would be as good as World Cup 98, a major hit two years before. Euro 2000 uses a modified version of the FIFA 2000 engine. Paul Oakenfold provided the soundtrack, with the songs: * The Hub * Headcharge * Tribe * Hand of God * Bunker * Formula (shortened version of "Formula Football", a song included in Euro 2000: The Official Album) Oakenfold also remixed E-Type's "Campione 2000" (the tournament's official theme song). The game was a bestseller in the UK, replacing Gran Turismo 2. UEFA Euro 2004 The game was released on PC, PlayStation 2 and Xbox on May 7, 2004. There was also going to be a version for Nintendo GameCube but it was cancelled. Player can choose from 51 national teams and it includes more game modes then UEFA Euro 2000, such as a fantasy mode, where two teams composed by hand-picked players square-off with each other, leagues and a knock-out "home and away" friendly match and a penalty shoot-out mode, as well as Euro 2004 qualifying, and Euro 2004 itself. UEFA Euro 2008 The game was released for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, and PC on April 17, 2008. It featured all 53 teams of Europe. UEFA Euro 2012 The game was released by EA Sports as a downloadable expansion pack for FIFA 12 on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC on April 24, 2012. It featured all 53 teams of Europe and 8 stadiums of UEFA Euro 2012. It marks a change in EA's strategy, with all previous football games centred on either the World Cup or European Championships having been released as full-priced standalone games. UEFA Euro 2016 The game will be released by Konami as a free DLC on Pro Evolution Soccer 2016. Konami has declared that Real Madrid and Wales player Gareth Bale will be on the cover. Category:Association football video games